


The deal

by Hella_D_Altar



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Just a random doodle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26939239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hella_D_Altar/pseuds/Hella_D_Altar
Kudos: 2





	The deal

The sun has settled hours ago. The dark skies above displayed hundreds and hundreds of white, shimmering spots. Stars as they called it. 

He walked slowly, silently to not disturb the hungry monster just yet. The wind gently blowing his hair as he stopped in front of a dark alley, just a glimpse of movement inside it.

There it was. The beast.

She was covered in colorful splats of what seemed to be…paint.

Her glowing yellow eyes trailed off to him, a sickening adorable smile spreading on her face as she turned to him completely now. ‘’Oh my! What a mess I made! So much paint!’’ She giggled, at least 3 colors of ‘paint’ slipping from her mouth, trough her chin and finally dripping on the ground. She took a step forward, but he knew better to not move just yet, standing still as he didn’t look away from her eyes ‘’A mess indeed. Would be so terrible if the others found out what these paints are really made off.‘’ Her smiled vanished for a split second, but it was back in no time as she got even closer, dangerously closer. ‘’But they do know! There’s no secret! They’re made of paint!’’ 

A chuckle escaped his mouth, his eyes scanning through the splats on her face before looking behind her. ‘’Are they really?’’ He started, closing his eyes for a moment. He could feel the anger rising inside her. Hat negativity she would give off, even looking as happy as ever. ‘’You can’t fool me.’’ The other finished.

A moment of silence struck, the wind once again kissing his hair, now touching hers as well.

‘’What do you want?’’ Her smile finally vanished. Her face was free of any signal of emotion. No fear, no anger, no nothing. Even the negativity felt previously disappeared completely. This time, he was the one to smile. ‘’What do you mean?’’ He asked, but he knew exactly what she meant. ‘’I’m buying your silence. What do you want?’’ He chuckled darkly, his smile turning into a wide smirk as he tilted his head with a triumphant look. 

‘’Very well then. Should we talk somewhere more…private?’’


End file.
